Cooking by Mrflawed
Category:Cooking Cooking Guide 11.9.09 By Mrflawed, Fenrir. Introduction This guide may or may not work differently from those that you may see in other guides. I hate waiting for AH slots to empty to sell off 13 stacks of some item, therefore, I built this guild to minimize relying on AH to make back lost money. Money lost will be as minimal as possible, even a slight profit, due to large level gaps between easily farmed/fished items. Don't be scared of farming or fishing as the job/fishing levels are very low and result in very good returns. Note: This is a guide I have created for myself, I am honestly tired of looking around the wiki guides for bits and pieces of guides that may or may not match what is easiest for me to do. I found myself all over the place trying to find the not only the right synth but a list of tabs i had to search through to find out where each NPC was for each material needed for the synth. Rather than waste time on all over the place i created this guide, which should spell out what you will need to do at every step (material locations and prices etc...) so one would never have to leave this page until they /logout or ding 60. That being said, if you have any input feel free to point that out in the discussion page. thanks!! Levels 0-10 *'Carrot Broth' Level 3 Water Crystal - San d'Orian Carrot x4 NQ yield - Carrot Broth x 4 Purchase Carrots from Aveline (F-7) in Southern San D'oria or Cooking Guild Merchants in Windurst Waters (E-8). Take to Cap and NPC results. *'Sliced Sardine' Level 11 Wind Crystal - Bastore Sardine NQ yield - Sliced Sardine x 2 Extremely Easy to fish up in Port Bastok Halcyon Rod (better the rod less chance of losing your rig) Sabiki Rig, this rig is very important you can fish up to 3 fish at once. Drop any "bad feelings" or "positive you dont have enough skill" or you will lose your rig. From level 3 to 6 get advanced synth support from Kipo-Opo in Windurst Waters (E-9) or Numaaf in Al Zahbi (J-8). You can synth on the spot after level 6. Take to cap and NPC off. ' Test Item 8 - 10' *'Salmon Sub' Level 8 Earth Crystal - Crying Mustard, Black Bread, Apple Vinegar, La Theine Cabbage, Smoked Salmon, Mithran Tomato Buy this please. Levels 10 - 20 *'Roast Mutton' Level 17 Fire Crystal - Dried Marjoram, Giant Sheep Meat, Mhaura Garlic NQ yield - Roast Mutton Buy the Mhaura Garlic (~60 gil) from Cooking Guild Merchants In Windurst Waters or Ahyeekih in Windurst Waters (H-10) if Windy holds Kolshushu Region. Buy the Dried Marjoram (~36 gil) from Cooking Guild Merchants In Windurst Waters or Upih Khachla in Windurst Waters (H-9), whichever is cheaper. Farm the Giant Sheep Meat in Konschtat Highlands off of Mad Sheep Drop Rate is 51%. Craft the Sheepskin to Sheep Leather and sell these in stacks for easy money or save for leathercraft. From level 11-12 you will need advanced synth support. Take to cap and DO NOT craft of spot, craft near an NPC so you can get your money back for the materials you bought. Test Item 18-20 *'Pea Soup' level 18 Fire Crystal - Blue Peas x 3, Wild Onion, Dried Marjoram, Distilled Water You know where the Dried Marjoram is, Distilled Water can be bought from nearly anywhere but Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters (F-10) just incase you do something horrible like try to buy it from AH. Wild Onions can be farmed in King Ranperre's Tomb of off Goblin Thugs (levels 4-8) 36.8% drop rate or bought from AH for ~1k a piece, your choice. Blue Peas (~25 gil) are a bought through regional vendors, Norvallen Region, Bastok Mines Mille (G-6), Southern San d'Oria Machielle (G-9), Port Windurst Posso Ruhbini (D-7). Seriously, save yourself the traveling and buy it from AH, Cooking Guild Merchants or Upper Jeuno Glyke (F-7) for ~1,400 gil. Levels 20 - 30 *'Meat Jerky' Level 26 Ice Crystal - Dried Marjoram, Giant Sheep Meat, Rock Salt NQ yield - Meat Jerky x 2 Remember the Giant Sheep Meat?? You'll need more. Dried Marjoram should sound familiar. Rock Salt (~14 gil) Cooking Guild Merchants. From Level 17 - 21, get advanced synth support. This is a 9 level synth so you will break, of course, but once you get the first level things should go fine. These stack so they are more forgiving than Roast Mutton, therefore, you can craft on the spot when you hit level 21. NPC These off or you can try to AH a stack or two to make a little more. You can take this to cap or when you hit level 21 you can proceed to Insect Balls with advanced synth support *'Insect Ball' Level 29 Earth Crystal - Little Worm, Millioncorn, Distilled Water NQ yield - Insect Ball x 12 Buy Millioncorn (~36 gil) from Cooking Guild Merchants or Southern San d'Oira Benaige (J-8). Little Worm (~3 gil) Port Windurst Babubu (C-8). Buy a Water Tank, it saves money in the end. Cap at 29 please. Then sell on AH in Jeuno or Windy for a minor profit, use as bait for Moat Carp or NPC the rest. Test Item 28-30 *'Vegetable Gruel' Level 28 Fire Crystal - San d'Orian Flour, Chamomile, Frost Turnip, Rarab Tail, Distilled Water, Beaugreens I HATE synths that need alot of Materials. Buy this from AH in windy/jeuno or see if guild has any in stock. Levels 30 - 40 *'Fish Broth' Level 37 Water Crystal - Bastore Sardine x 4 NQ yield - Fish Broth x 2 Back to fishing. From levels 29 - 32 get advanced synth support, after you can craft on the spot. You can NPC these or on AH they sell average at about 1k a stack. Either way, take to cap. Test Item 38 - 40 *'Meat Mithkabob' Level 38 Fire Crystal - Cockatrice Meat, Wild Onion, Mhaura Garlic, Kazham Peppers Dont make these right now, Buy them from AH, Trust. HQ these when you get up to 60 for profits. Levels 40 - 50 *'Pie Dough' Level 42 Water Crystal - Selbina Butter, Rock Salt, San d'Orian Flour NQ yield - Pie Dough x 4 Rock Salt, you know. Selbina Butter can be bought from AH or made yourself: Selbina Butter level 20 Ice Crystal - Selbina Milk, Rock Salt NQ yield - Selbina Butter x 4 (HQ 1 = 6, HQ 2 = 9, H3 = 12) Probably better to make yourself as now you have a better chance to HQ it, P.S. Selbina Milk (~54 gil) can be bought in Selbina Dohdjuma (G-10). Buy San d'Orian Flour (~45 gil) from Southern San d'Oria Benaige, these flours do not stacks, so this synth is best done in Sandy. DO NOT NPC/SELL. thanks. *'Apple Pie' Level 50 Fire Crystal - Pie Dough, Cinnamon, Maple Sugar, Faerie Apple, Bird Egg NQ yeild - Apple Pie x 4 Pie Dough, you should have alot of. Maple Sugar (~33 gil) can be cheaply bought the Cooking Guild Merchants or Southern San d'Oria Benaige (F-7). Faerie Apples (~33 gil) can be bought from our friend Southern San d'Oria Aveline (F-7) or Cooking Guild Merchants. Cinnamon, costs a little (~195 gil), from Southern San d'Oria Benaige (F-7). Bird Eggs (~50 gil) can be bought in the Port of the 1st and 2nd place nations, Bastok Denvihr (G-7), Sandy Albinie (H-6), Windy Uli Pehkowa (M-7). From levels 42 - 45 you will need advanced synth support, after that you can synth in Sandy where everything is. You will make alot of these and you can't expect to AH them all, Just AH when you can for a profit/make up what you've lost and NPC the rest. Test Item 48 - 50 *'Apple Pie' you just did it Levels 50 - 60 *'Egg Soup' Level 57 Fire Crystal - Black Pepper, Rock Salt, Bird Egg, Distilled Water NQ yield - Egg Soup Rock Salt, Bird Egg and Distilled Water vendors should be a given, Black Pepper (~190 gil) can be bought from Lower Jeuno Amalasanda (J-8), Aht Urhgan Whitegate Malfud, or whoever owns Elshimo Lowlands Region, Windurst Waters (South) Fomina (D-8), Port San d'Oria Nimia (G-8), Port Bastok Zoby Quhyo (J-7). Advanced synth support til lvl 52 and cap at 57. NPC them all off. *'Yagudo Drink' Level 60 Dark Crystal - Yagudo Cherry, Buburimu Grape x 3 NQ yield - Yagudo Drink Buburimu Grape and Yagudo Cherries can both be bought from Kolshushu Region Holders, Bastok Markets Yafafa (I-5), Port San d'Oria Fiva (G-6), or Windurst Waters Ahyeekih (H-10). Honestly... dont NPC these, just take your time and AH them Test Item 58 - 60 *'Yagudo Drink' Dont do this unless you really want to cook to 100. /Congrats!! you have hit lvl 60, work on getting your Raw Fish Handling Guild item to Try and squeeze out some money. If you want to level your cooking up to 100. look at another guide p.s. my cooking is only level 29